Ballad of Blades Wikia
1. Preface Ballad of Blades is a fantasy comic that is currently being produced by a german group consisting of Gideon Schulze(Author and Script), Thomas Gabriel(Drawing and Character Design),Leo Däberitz(Character- and Creature Design) and Tim Kaiser(Author and Script). The main story will consist of two books with about 250 pages each. Ballad of Blades takes place in the world Tengria and is telling the story of five so called Champions, who got chosen by the Gods and now have to withstand many challenges. Every character has a complete background story, a unique personality and the fate to lead them on paths no one has ever even dared to wander before. # Preface # The World # Races # Magic ## Crystals ## Runes # Champions # Gods ## Seth ## Kathra ## Mithrael ## Fortuna ## Ora # Religion # Legends # Language # Arts # Animals 2. The World "After their fists collided in the very center of the endless universe there was a period of silence. A brief timespan in which all fighting stopped for the first time in a hundred years. The explosion that followed the silence created three worlds, namely Tengria, The Dreamworld and the Void and the Meadow of Ligh''t" After an one hundred years long fight between the god of light and the goddess of darkness the world Tengria, the Dreamworld, the Void and the Meadow of Light were created. Tenriel is the world of mortal beings(humans, elves, dwarves etc.) and is surrounded by the Dreamworld. The Dreamworld is a place of imagination, it is split into distinct parts in which the owner is free to do what s/he wishes. It is also completely accessible by the Gods. After the creation of the world, the spirit of Ora banished the god of light into the Meadow of Light and the goddess of darkness into the Void. Not much is known about these worlds and the bit that is, is kept by the church of Seth. '''3. Races' Tengria is home to a great variety of races, which all compete for wealth, power, glory, wisdom and recognition. * Humans * Bruzkh * Humans of the South * Elves * Dwarves * Kerem * Satyres * Druids * Werewolves * Vampires * Hybrids * Creatures * Blue Giants * Orcs 4. Magic Magic possesses two components: a rune and a magiccrystal. Both of them are needed to use magic. Magic is also divided into six different types: Shadowmagic, Lightmagic, Firemagic, Watermagic, Windmagic and Earthmagic. # Crystals: Seven crystals are able to save soulenergy but with different capacity and they prefer some type of magic so that the effectiveness of the spell is bigger. Amethyst - supports Shadowmagic, very big capacity Diamond - supports Lightmagic, very big capacity Sapphire - supports Watermagic, big capacity Ruby - supports Firemagic, big capacity Emerald - supports Earthmagic, medium capacity Quartz - supports Windmagic, medium capacity Lethilcrystal - The crystallized tear of a dragon. Supports every Type of magic and has the highest capacity. It is extremely rare. # Runes: Besides the type of magic runes are divided into differnt types dependent on their use: Weaponrunes, Wandrunes, Clothrunes, Specialrunes and the "Runes of the Gods", which are selecting the champion by decorating his body at his birth. 5. Champions __FORCETOC__ Category:Browse Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:Comic Category:Deep